As an ophthalmological device for measuring and examining eyes, there are known an auto-refractometer and a fundus camera, for example. These devices include a floor-standing type device installed in an examination room and a portable hand-held type device (see Patent Document 1).
In the case of the floor-standing type device, this device is wholly moved in three dimensions by an operation member such as a joystick. Such a device is heavy and stable and thus provides relatively high operability for alignment. However, this device is hard to move.